Sharjeel Khan
| birth_place = Hyderabad, Pakistan | heightft = 5 | heightinch = 11 | heightm = 1.80 | role = Batsman | batting = Left-handed | bowling = Right-arm Leg break | international = true | testdebutdate = | testdebutyear = | testdebutagainst = | testcap = | lasttestdate = | lasttestyear = | lasttestagainst = | odidebutdate = 18 December | odidebutyear = 2013 | odidebutagainst = Sri Lanka | odicap = 196 | lastodidate = 18 December | lastodiyear = 2013 | lastodiagainst = Sri Lanka | T20Idebutdate = 8 December | T20Idebutyear = 2013 | T20Idebutagainst = Afghanistan | T20Icap = 57 | lastT20Idate = 13 December | lastT20Iyear = 2013 | lastT20Iagainst = Sri Lanka | odishirt = 98 | club1 = Hyderabad Hawks | year1 = 2006– | club2 = Hyderabad | year2 = 2009- | club3 = Zarai | year3 = 2011- | club4 = Rangpur Riders | year4 = 2013- | club5 = Pakistan A cricket team | year5 = 2013- | deliveries = balls | columns = 5 | column1 = ODI | matches1 = 1 | runs1 = 61 | bat avg1 = 61.00 | 100s/50s1 = 0/1 | top score1 = 61 | deliveries1 = - | wickets1 = - | bowl avg1 = - | fivefor1 = - | tenfor1 = - | best bowling1 = -/- | catches/stumpings1 = 1/– | column2 = T20I | matches2 = 3 | runs2 = 102 | bat avg2 = 34.00 | 100s/50s2 = 0/0 | top score2 = 50 | deliveries2 = - | wickets2 = - | bowl avg2 = - | fivefor2 = - | tenfor2 = - | best bowling2 = - | catches/stumpings2 = 1/– | column3 = FC | matches3 = 53 | runs3 = 3,358 | bat avg3 = 35.72 | 100s/50s3 = 9/14 | top score3 = 205 | deliveries3 = 447 | wickets3 = 8 | bowl avg3 = 33.00 | fivefor3 = 0 | tenfor3 = 0 | best bowling3 = 3/19 | catches/stumpings3 = 40/– | column4 = LA | matches4 = 31 | runs4 = 1,553 | bat avg4 = 51.76 | 100s/50s4 = 4/8 | top score4 = 194 | deliveries4 = 69 | wickets4 = 2 | bowl avg4 = 36.00 | fivefor4 = 0 | tenfor4 = 0 | best bowling4 = 1/6 | catches/stumpings4 = 12/– | column5 = T20 | matches5 = 23 | runs5 = 826 | bat avg5 = 30.59 | 100s/50s5 = 1/4 | top score5 = 101 * | deliveries5 = 6 | wickets5 = 0 | bowl avg5 = - | fivefor5 = 0 | tenfor5 = 0 | best bowling5 = - | catches/stumpings5 = 8/– | date = 19 December | year = 2013 | source = http://www.espncricinfo.com/pakistan-domestic-2011/content/player/227762.html Cricinfo }} Sharjeel Khan (born 14 August 1989) Hyderabad) is an international cricketer from Pakistan. He was part of the bronze medal winning team at the 2010 Asian Games in Guangzhou, China. He made his T20I debut for Pakistan on 8 December 2013 against Sri Lanka and made his One Day International debut for Pakistan on 18 December 2013 against the same team. In his debut ODI match he played very good knock of 61 runs from 61 balls. Personal life Sharjeel Khan was born on 14 August 1989 in Hyderabad Sindh, Pakistan. Career Khan made his first-class debut in 2009. He scored 135 runs in first innings. During that season, he ended up with around 800 runs or so. In his T20 games he has made one T20 century scoring 101* not out. 2010 In November, Khan was part of the team at the Asian Games in Guangzhou, China which won a bronze medal by beating Sri Lanka in the 3rd place playoffs. External links Category:Pakistan cricketer Category:Cricketers Category:1989 birthsCategory:Living people